eternitytowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Personal quests
Solo/Personal Quests(sometimes abbreviated PQ) represent one of the types of Battle. Starting with PQ level 1 the player will engage with five different waves per level of Personal Quest, each faced individually, to progress to new levels of PQ. In general the higher level of personal quest the higher the stats of the presented enemies will be. For example, a rabbit found on PQ 10 will have lower health, defense, armor, accuracy and attack than one found PQ 16. List of PQ Creatures See also: http://eternitytower.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Creatures/dump#Other From PQ70-1 and on, the creatures repeat. List of PQ Creatures: Pattern Pattern First levels of PQ have only 3 creatures. Which go one by one. Then the amount of creatures goes up till PQ69.5 when the sequence abruptly breaks off. From PQ70.1 an so on the sequence, i.e. the Creature Appearing Pattern, stays the same, total 32 creatures; the sequence represented below. List (32) fireMage earthMage Vampire Monk grasshopper fly worm bird rat wombat snake elephant rabbit snail echidna lizard demon bee spider wasp jellyFish blue_mage crab goblin youngNinja angryMiner dragonfly brown_mage iceGiant dwarf spartan beaver farmer mithrilSpirit Tips and Enemy Abilities The Crab - Damage type physical The crab has an ability which renders it almost immune to all damage, represented by an icon under its image. In the bottom right of the icon is a number which is reduced by each auto attack, and only by auto attacks, when it reaches 0 the ability is lost and the crab can be damaged easily. High attack speed items are therefore effective against the crab as are abilities to regenerate health as it will be a long fight. The Dwarf - Damage type physical When the Dwarf's health drops low, it gains an ability similar to Beserk, it is therefore most effective to burst damage the Dwarf when this ability is activated else he will deal extreme damage. The Spartan - Damage type physical The Spartan has extremely high armour and is thus very resistant to physical damage, magical damage such as fire dart is highly recommended. The Blue Mage - Damage type physical The mages all have high magic defence, and are best killed with physical damage, the blue mage deals physical damage, a shortsword shield armour combo should work well. The Brown Mage - Damage type physical The brown mage is vulnerable to physical, however he does self cast mud armour at times vastly increasing his resistance to physical damage, abilities can be used around this if you prefer physical. The Fire Mage - Damage type Magic The fire mage is weak to physical damage, unlike the blue and brown mages however it deals large amounts of magic damage, a sword with mage armour and mostly damage abilities should work well. The Mithril Spirit - Damage type physical All spirits possess and invulnerable ability, represented by a gold icon under the image, whilst this is active the spirit will take no damage from any source. Damage abilities which can be timed such as slash or fire dart are effective, whilst DOT abilities such as bleed or ignite are less useful. The Beaver - Damage type physical The beaver has an armour debuff ability, which can be stacked multiple times, therefore armour is less useful than vs several other enemies, heals can be used instead of armour. The Rabbit - Damage type physical The rabbit is one of the more unique enemies, and has the ability to clone itself. Only the right most rabbit can clone, and the clones hp is the same as the original. Once the right most rabbit has been defeated no more rabbits will spawn. Large amounts of damage are recommended in order to reduce the total number of spawns. The Demon - Damage type physical The demon has a debuff ability greatly reducing all healing the player can do, playing as a mage therefore one cannot expect to survive particularly long. Full damage as a mage may be possible, though a physical build with armour is probably easiest. The Snake or Spider - Damage type physical The snake and spider are very similar fights, both can be defeated with physical or magic builds, the only difficulty is that both have a poison ability. Poison is randomly activate upon being hit meaning this fight is prone to RNG defeats. Long fights are also not recommended as poison will last the duration, meaning damage received will increase as the fight goes on. The Echidna - Damage type physical and Magic The echidna has the ability to reflect a proportion of damage it recieves from auto attacks. Magic damage or damage primarily from abilities is recomended, self healing may also help.